


Feelings of warmth

by Gilrael



Series: EnnoTanaKano [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Kanoka, Ennoshita and Tanaka go on a date.





	Feelings of warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I was suddenly overcome by EnnoTanaKano feels and had to write them down. This short little thing is the result.

It has been a nice evening. Good food at their favourite restaurant, holding Chikara's hand while playing footsie with Ryuu, quiet conversations at first, and then raucous laughter as Ryuu told them all about his day at work. It's nothing that they haven't done already, but Kanoka is fine with that. She likes it, even. It's comfortable and familiar, and it helps her recharge after a stressful day.

Their breath turns into white clouds as they step outside the restaurant, and immediately, Kanoka can feel the chill creep up on her through the exposed skin on her face and hands.

“I forgot my gloves,” she realises, frowning, and before she can say anything else, each of her boyfriends takes one of her hands in his and puts it in his coat pocket.

“We'll be your personal hand warmers,” Chikara quips when he notices that he and Ryuu had the same thought.

Kanoka can't help the smile.  _ I love them so much _ , she thinks, and later, when they are all cuddled up in bed, she tells them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), if anyone is interested.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [warm realizations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770637) by [glitch_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes)




End file.
